


How To Put Tony To Sleep - Thor Odinson Way

by heythereshipfreak



Series: How To Put Tony To Sleep [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Now it’s Thor’s turn to put Tony to sleep, everyone was already exhausted with Tony, and Tony was too tired to even care how people treated him. Let’s see how the God Of Thunder puts Ironman to sleep





	How To Put Tony To Sleep - Thor Odinson Way

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s way too short but i tried my best

It was Thor’s turn to put Tony to sleep, they had been on a mission the whole day, even for an Asgardian God, his energy was drained. 

He was first back at the compound, he went to his room and took a shower and got dressed and waited for everyone at the common room, he decided to cook something light for everyone, after another 20 minutes, when the Avengers walks into the kitchen, all sat at the table while Thor served them dinner, he sat next to Tony who was lazily eating and yawning.

 “Anthony my friend, would you care to join me later at the rooftop? It seems like the sky is clear tonight.” Thor told him.  
   
 “ Sure thing pointbreak, I’ll take a shower then see you later.” Tony replies him as he swallows his food and took a sip of his coffee. Thor just smiles at his plate of food.

 

As Thor waits at the rooftop, sitting on his blanket, drinking from the flask of coffee he brought up, he heard the door open and Tony’s heavy foot step.

“ Hey Thor.” Tony greets him and took a seat next to him, Thor throws a blanket over Tony’s shoulder to keep him warm, he had also prepared pillows for him, Tony decided to lie down and watch the star filled sky.

 “ You know Anthony, when i was growing up, Loki and I used to joke around alot, once he knows i liked snakes, so one day i saw this beautiful snake and i picked him up and plays with it only for it to turn into Loki, and he goes ahhh it’s me and stab me.” Thor said and chucked, Tony gave a soft laugh, he eyes were closed.  
   
 “ Well Loki was always mischievous since young, he’s known as the God Of Mischief!” Thor chuckles, Thor just smiles at the memories of his brother.  
   
 he continues to talk about his childhood, hearing the soft snores from Tony, Thor got up and carried him back to his room, as he lays Tony in bed, pulling the covers around him, he smiles as Tony curls himself into a ball.  
   
 “ Computer lady, please tell Captain and The Soldier, their lover is fast asleep. Thank you.” Thor said as he looks at the ceiling.  
   
 “ Sure thing Thor.” FRIDAY replied, before he walks out of the room.  
   
“ Goodnight Anthony, next time i shall bring you to Asgard instead.” Thor said, closing the door behind him, so that’s how Thor puts Tony to sleep.

 


End file.
